


New World (Off Undertale Crossover)

by FoxyEgg



Category: OFF (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, OFF Spoilers, Out of Character, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is trash, Ugh, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: The Batter gets thrown into a new world and is left alone with his addons and unknown people.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skeet this is also up on Quotev skert. I would reccomend going onto there skeet. https://www.quotev.com/story/11662826/Off-Undertale-Crossover 
> 
> yeetal.

(Hi readers, I really like the Off and Undertale crossover idea, so let's see if I can make an acceptable story. I'm currently in the Off fandom but not the Undertale fandom, I don't even like Undertale that much, but here we are.)

   I walked along the path brandishing a new bat in the left hand thanks to Zacharie. I looked into the sky and saw the moon creeping up past the horizon, I huffed and kept walking, the metal ground clanking beneath my cleats (I legit had to google which sports use cleats to make sure that the Batter would have a reason to wear them, I don't like sports so that's why). I looked to my right and saw the library, to my left was a bench and a tree looking out across the plastic river. (I think its plastic? In Zone 1 or 3 its meat? Please correct me if I'm wrong. Correction: I just played through Zone 1, the meat rivers are in Zone 1 Alma near where Dedan is.) I looked up again and saw the moon- full and bright- starring down at me. As if on cue, it felt as if someone tossed a bag of sand in my eyes, I rubbed them and sat down on the bench. It was hard but better than the ground, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes.

   I woke up and felt wind brushing through my hair, I'm falling. I immediately got tense and held onto my hat, last thing I remember was I fell asleep on a bench, how the hell did I get here? Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon were following me down.

"What the fu-" I spun around just in time to see the ground.

3rd POV

   Frisk held Flowey in a pot as they walked out of Snowdin and towards The Ruins.

"Smiley-trashbag was, as always, a pig. Why do we even do this?" Flowey turned at looked at Frisk.

"We do this to make sure everyone is okay. After all, they're my friends and we didn't get the ending we hoped for." Fisk said as she knocked on The Ruins door. (I made Frisk a female yes.)

"Fair enough, fair enough." Flowey held a scowl on his face as the large door opened.

"Oh Frisk, darling, it's cold, why don't you have a jacket on?" Toriel said as she ushered Frisk inside closing the door behind them.

"It isn't that bad out there, me and Flowey are just doing our daily check ups." Frisk smiled at her second mother and walked beside her. They walked for some time in silence until they made it to the hole, the place were every child fell.

"Why are we here?" Flowey questioned as he snapped his gaze to Tori for an answer.

"It's a habit, I'm just hoping that one day another human like you, Frisk, will fall." Toriel faced the gray door as Frisk hummed.


	2. Page 2

 I glanced at the opening door, I couldn't see much, I could hear a gasp and shuffling. The soft humming of my addons turned agitated the louder the shuffling got, Alpha hissed and got into fight mode, this is when shit goes down. I got up, I really couldn't move that much with my broken ankle, but I can make due. I swiped my bat off the ground and got into fight stance. With my bat over my head I swung at the child. She dodged it, I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on my bat. The kid set down the pot and put her arms up.

"We don't want to fight-" She was cut off by me pointing at her, Omega rushed at her, she was caught off guard and knocked to the ground. Fire. Fire flipped and swirled in my face, I put my hand up out of instinct and fell back, Epsilon caught me and pushed me back up. I huffed and turned to the taller one, she was holding fire without being burned. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Stop it this instant." She growled, she sounded like a mother scolding her child. I got back into stance, but I took a wrong step and I went crashing down in a yelping mess. I flipped onto my back and held my ankle, it was swollen and puffy. This is all so new, I don't feel like the puppeteer is here. I don't feel controlled like I do in Off. My addons rushed to me and started heeling me again, they were all full heath, but my heath wouldn't be full until my ankle was healed. I ushered them to stop healing and whispered to them,

"I won't be full heath until this is dealt with, don't waist your energy." They backed up, Epsilon halled me up, again and was like my living crutch, again. I hummed and held my ankle up. As I was studying it, I didn't notice the others come closer. I felt eyes though, I whipped my head over to them and growled lowly, now I was most definitely not in shape to fight, so a warning will have to do.


	3. Page 3

"Maybe Alphys can take care of this?" I say to Flowey and Toriel.

"We don't know this guy, we don't even know what his voice sounds like." Flowey hissed. "Besides, he just attacked you." 

"I agree with Flowey. This is not a good idea." Toriel crossed her arms and glared at the man.

"We can't just leave him here!" I threw my arms in the direction of him. We turned out gazes to him as he quietly winced. "Look at him, he's hurt and unable to defend himself." 

"He did just fine ageist you." I huffed at Flowey's remark and saw the man still staring at his ankle. I gave Flowey to Toriel and walked over to him. With Flowey hissing and Toriel shaking, I put my hand on the man's shoulder. He jolted and tensed, he turned and stared at me I stared back at him, this was the most of his face I have ever seen. He was very pale, had bright blue eyes and light blond hair. I noticed that now he was less tense and wasn't attacking me, I suppose he just got surprised and that was the first thing he thought of doing. I smiled at him and took my hand off of his shoulder.

"We can help your ankle ya' know." He looked back at his swollen ankle and nodded at me. He whistled and called over one of the circles, it flew over and helped him up, he was using it as if it was a crutch. We made our way to Tori and Flowey, the two looked at me then the man behind me.

"I still think this is a horrible idea." Flowey said, not caring that the man was there.

As we neared Snowdin, I looked at the man, it seems like which ever way you look the shadow under his cap always stays the same.

"So, what's your name?" I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm the Batter." He said, turning his head and looking down at me. I smiled at him as he looked back up.

"You don't seem to talk that much." Toriel commented, I gave her a hard look and turned back to the Batter.

"I only talk when I have things I want to comment about." And that was the end of it, I looked up to see the large 'Welcome to Snowdin' sign. I looked down at Flowey as he looked up at me.

"Why are you giving me that look." I raised my eyebrow.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! This is a bad idea." I nodded and knocked on the brothers door, Sans opened it.

"Hiya kid." I smiled and waved.

"Hi Sans." I walked in and everyone followed, the Batter softly hissed when he put too much pressure on his ankle. He leaned down and carefully caressed his leg, I walked over to him and pulled on his pant leg. He glanced at me and looked up at everyone else.

"We need a place for him to stay until we can get Alphys to take care of his ankle." Sans opened his mouth and raised his finger but Papyrus cut him off.

"Of course he can stay!" I smiled and lead the Batter to the couch. He whistled and clicked, (I just completely make up the whistling and clicking by the way) the circles came over and helped him sit.

"Will you be okay here, Batter?" I sat next to him as the circles floated above his head.

"Yes, I have these guys if anything happens." He motioned up to the circles.

"What are they called, darling?" Tori questioned.

"Addons. This ones Alpha, here's Omega, and Epsilon." He seemed to smile as one of the addons floated down to his lap. 

"How do you tell the difference?" I asked, he huffed, probably because he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Alpha is the thickest (don't you fucking dare take that out of context), he was also the first one I got. Omega was next, he's the smallest. Then Epsilon came and was the largest." He went back to checking on his ankle and that ended the conversation.

(I'm like a goddamn machine, these were all written in a few hours. Also, yes, this needs a cover.(*****ON QUOTEV******))


	4. Page 4

"Alpha is the thickest, he was also the first one I got. Omega was next, he's the smallest. Then Epsilon came and was the largest." He went back to checking on his ankle and that ended the conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "Alphys will be out in a little bit!" I smiled at Mettaton and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes, the small monster waddled out of the back, said monster looked up and jumped, making her safety glasses fall down.

"O-Oh! Frisk, h-hi."

"Hey." I waved and stood up.

"So, w-what brings you here?" I tapped my chin thinking of a way to say that a human fell.

"Another human fell," She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Really?" I turned my head to look at Mettaton.

"Yes, he broke his ankle, none of us know what to do. I thought, maybe you had something?" I shrugged. She had to have something at least.

"I think I still have somethings from the surface in the back." She turned around and waved to me to follow. "Come on." We walked to the backroom and began searching, eventually, I came across a large thick book containing parts of the human body, Grays Anatomy. (Fun fact: I actually have Grays Anatomy.) Alphys walked over to me and held up a human medical book, I held up Grays Anatomy and smiled.

"It's actually I surprise you had these!" I smiled and handed her the book.

"Y-yeah, I'm a bit surprised too. Though a few of the o-older royal scientists still kept some when we w-were banished." Alphys sighed and walked back to the front door.

"We're keeping him in Sans and Papyrus's house." 

 

   We decided to bring Undyne just in case he tried to attack anyone again, as we knocked on the door, we were surprised to see Toriel open the door. In the background I could see Pappy, Sans, and a pushed out chair at the table. We walked inside and I closed the door behind us.

"So, w-where is he?" Alphys asked.

"Sleeping, he's been sleeping for most of the day, hasn't even woke up for food." I glanced at the couch and saw a blanket rising and falling in a steady movement.

"Maybe it's better to do it as he's asleep." I walked over to the couch and uncovered over his head.

"Wow, he even sleeps with his hat on." I looked at his face, he looked so peaceful, far different than his straight-faced well, face when he's awake. Alphys came over after having a chat with everyone.

"So, what d-does he have?" I uncovered his foot and saw how bad the swelling had gotten.

"Any one got scissors?" I said, Sans came out and handed me some.

"What are you going to do with those?" Papyrus said, I pinched at the Batter's sock.

"He's not going to be happy about this, but slipping it off his sock would hurt his ankle, it's probably sensitive to touch by now." I hummed and started cutting, it was especially hard to cut it around his ankle, since it being so swollen and all. I finally got it off and I winced, it was puffy and still cracked to the side, it was a mixture of pinks, blues, and deep purples.


	5. Page 5

Alphys was working away as everyone watched, it was not pretty, but it was interesting to watch her inspect it. She tried not to touch it, and succeeded. Batter had shifted and growled a few times and we frecked out each time. As we were talking with each other, he quickly shot up and grabbed his leg moving it towards himself.

"Batter, can you move your leg back?" I reached to get him to let us see it, but he scratched at my hand. He had surprisingly long nails that were also painted black, don't know how I never noticed that. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Undyne grab her trident (spear?), next Alphys tried, Batter shot up and tackled her and then let out a deep menacing growl that sent shivers down my spine. He grabbed his bat behind him and raised it above his head, before he could swing he was stabbed in the back by Undyne. She tugged it out and pulled Alphys out form under the Batter who was still in shock. He slowly went back to his straight face and stood up as if nothing happened, I think even his addons were confused and concerned.

"I'm going." Was all he said before he limped out the door, even with no shoes and a broken ankle, he still went out.

I turned to Undyne and shouted,  "What the heck?! Why did you immediately stab him?! He could be passed out in the cold, or worse, dead!"


	6. Page 6

 I walked out of the house limping and holding my side, what the fuck is this hellish place? As I limped along I noticed the gasps and stares I got. I growled and barred my teeth at people I passed, yes, it weird, I'm not a compete goddamned fool. I often hissed at the cold nipping at my feet and my ankle, that damned ankle. I huffed, it's so natural here. It's so... Odd. (Some would say it's OFF. Heheheheit'snotthatfunnyIknow) I'm regretting not bringing my addons. I shivered and my teeth clicked together, I've never felt cold before, then again, I haven't ever felt pain like this or emotion. I made it past a large bar type building and held my hand in front of my face, the wind started picking up here for no reason. I shivered harshly and rubbed my shoulders trying to create some form of heat. I found a large tree and decided to hunker down in it.

3rd POV

   I continued shouting at Undine, who could barely even talk for herself. I felt a weight on my shoulder; I stopped yelling and looked to my side, Omega if I'm right, was cuddling into my cheek. I frowned and rubbed his side.

"Hey, it's alright, we'll eventually get him back. He's strong, he'll be okay." Omega seamed to purr as the other two flocked over to me cuddling under my arms. I giggled and turned back to the others as my seriousness returned, " Undine will have to help me get him back no matter what, after all, it is your fault why he's stabbed." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Frisk I don't think-" Toriel started as I whipped around.

"I don't care what you think, right now, a man is outside alone, in a completely new world, with a broken ankle and no shoes. You will all come with me now." I never got demanding, but right now, a man- of my own kind- was freezing and alone. Everyone turned to each other and nodded.

"This seams important to you, we'll help."


End file.
